Harry Of The Shire Sidefic
by The Wish Emporium
Summary: A sidefic of the HOTS fanfiction. Read to fully understand the world I am writing :)
1. Notes 1

An interesting point was raised in a review on my first chapter. As I stated in the summary, this whole story is AU (AlternateUniverse), therefore the back story for Lord Of The Rings is totally different. The theories of magic and sorcery are still similar, but events during and after The Hobbit will be different due to Merlin's presence in that world. (I referred to him in Chapter 1). Magic is magic, sorcery ill be different and be referred to as the darker side of magic, such as necromancy.

For this story, I am portraying Middle Earth and it's backstory as I see it. I will at some point list a whole backstory, but for now it is as I write it. Ditto for the HP universe.

Thanks,

Shadow.


	2. Middle Earth Background

This is the summary of Middle Earth's backstory. As you can see, not much has change from the original, but parts have changed, mose will be revealed as it happens.

* * *

The Wizards of Middle-earth are a group of beings outwardly resembling Men but possessing much greater physical and mental power. They are also called the Istari (Quenya for "Wise Ones") by the Elves. The Sindarin word is _Ithryn_. They were sent by the Valar to assist the people of Middle-earth to defeat Sauron when he became a threat.

The wizards were Maiar, spirits of the same order as the Valar, but lesser in power. The first three were known in the Mannish tongues as Saruman "man of skill" (Rohirric), Gandalf "elf of the staff" (northern Men), and Radagast "tender of beasts" (possibly Westron). Tolkien never gave non-Elvish names for the other two, the other two in Valinor are Alatar and Pallando. Each wizard had robes of a characteristic colour: white for Saruman (the chief and the most powerful of the five), grey for Gandalf, brown for Radagast, and sea-blue for Alatar and Pallando (known consequently as the Blue Wizards). Gandalf and Saruman both play important roles in _The Lord of the Rings_, while Radagast appears only briefly. Alatar and Pallando do not feature as much in the story, as they journeyed far into the east after their arrival in Middle-earth, but come across Harry when an event happens and they are the closest to help him.  
In Quenya Saruman was _Curumo_ ("skillful one"), Gandalf was _Olórin_ ("dreaming" or "dreamer"); and Radagast was _Aiwendil_ ("friend of birds"). The Quenya names _Morinehtar_ ("darkness-slayer") and _Rómestámo_ ("east-helper") are given for Alatar and Pallando in that order.

As the Istari were Maiar, each one served a Vala and learnt from them. Saruman was the servant and helper of Aulë, and learned in the art of craftsmanship, mechanics, and metal-working, as was seen in the later Third Age. Gandalf was the servant of Manwë or Varda, but was a lover of the Gardens of Lórien, and knew of the hopes and dreams of Men and Elves. Radagast, servant of Yavanna, loved the things of nature.

Although immortal, their physical bodies could be destroyed by violence—Gandalf truly died in the fight with the Balrog, beyond the power of the Valar to resurrect him; Eru Ilúvatar himself intervened to send Gandalf back. Similarly, Saruman was killed when his throat was cut by his own servant in _The Return of the King_. The Istari also carried staves, which seem to be tied to their ability to wield magic; when Saruman is defeated at Isengard, Gandalf in the same breath casts him from the White Council and breaks his staff (although Saruman retains the persuasive power of his voice).

The power of Saruman over the hearts and wills of men without the aid of his staff is one of the examples in Tolkien's world that brings the roles of the Wizards' staves in question. For not only was Saruman's staff broken, but another example is when Gandalf breaks his own staff on the Bridge of Khazad-dûm; Gandalf is able to slay the Balrog after he loses the staff, showing that an Istar's strength was not merely in his staff and his use of it, but in his spirit, evidence to their power being beyond that of mere conjurers. This is what he teaches initially to Harry, before requesting the Valar to craft a staff for Harry when it is revealed that his magic is much more powerful than anticipated. Upon judging Harry, they agree, but on the condition that they will use him when the time comes, and that if the staff is broken, they are not compelled to repair or replace it. Harry agrees, and is given an oaken staff to control his magic. He still knows how to use magic without the aid of his staff.

When Saruman began to drift to the dark side he focused his magic mostly on necromancy, using it to conjure up followers and workers to do his will (as seen in the Hobbit). Merlin, having been working alongside him after coming to Middle Earth via Lady Galadriel's portal, intervened and Saruman fled, causing the events that unfolded in _The Fellowship of the Ring._ Once his staff was broken the necromancy that bound the undead to the mortal plane was broken, and the undead once again perished.

* * *

More notes as they pop up, next will probably be the HP Alternate Universe :)


End file.
